beauty_lifestylefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:No (Sham)Poo/@comment-1807002-20191212044039
A Year Later *Just over a year going since last actual Shampooing. *My hair doesn't really get greasy just heavier looking or slightly more sheen, in fact water washing seems to be oilier than before I water wash. *Water Only usually once a month. *Cocoa Powder/Cornstarch dry shampoo about once a month usually a day after water only wash *Soft Water. *BBB, scritch and preen once daily (either before bath or bed). *I sleep with it in a loose bun or braid. *Long hair 26-29+ inches (yes longest point is over 29 inches now) *Curly to wavy hair (naturally curly but once slept on or put up long enough turns to spiral curls/waves). *ACV if I feel waxy or scalp build up (once a seasonish) *Products I rarely use: cocoa butter for tips as needed and 1/2 up my hair, Moroccan oil only after a water wash on tips and 1/2 up my hair (tips are just so very damage even before I went no poo and I just haven't been to a hair dresser (I rather go to a dentist LOL)). Why AVC? I can notice when my scalp is off ph balance wise it usually feels like a coming itch or I get a break out on my scalp- so I use it with a water wash and scalp feels balanced again right away. Why Dry shampoo? To be honest it completely balanced my hair going no poo and as time goes on I need it less and less. I probably wouldn't have kept it up with out it. The cocoa power scent adds a dry scent (instead of adding essential oils etc.) so I know I smell nice if I have a day I feel my hair might need to smell less like hair (which by the way hair smell isn't that bad once you accept it is a normal smell and not an indication of unwashed but for those who might go eww you about it- it shuts them up if you smell like dessert). Why still use products? To be honest I never was going to completely swear off them but I can see once I cut off my fried ends using them less and less (like only special occasions). But I am just not ready to see a hair dresser yet- not lying I rather go to the dentist. Do I heat style? Yes, I do once every 1-2 months for some reason it just helps conform my hair and using a straightener once in a while- I think is fine. BUT omg sebum must have a low burning point cause I see vapors when I straighten and I put the bathroom fan on in case XP So be careful! Dandruff? I never had much of it before but I have even less to practically none now. What did I ditch? I used liquid cold pressed coconut oil for a bit but I think I don't need it any more so instead I add a small amount in my bath water and my skin loves it but watch out if you have a dog I have to ward mine off during bath time XD What else did I do? I have been about year taking hair, skin and nails gummy vitamins. Though I am over due for a trim I wanted to use this to encourage hair growth without the reign of shampoo- I am happy with this call though who knows how much it really works. But a year later +4+ inches on already long hair was impressive to me I thought my hair was at a stopped hair length. Did I gain any hair habits? I play with my hair probably more than I should since going no poo (I don't know if this annoys people or not so I try to not to when I catch myself). My hair is touchable and soft and in damp or cold weather can still get some frizz which I usually can correct by a quick BBB brush or running my fingers through my hair a few times.